The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit (IC) design, and, more specifically, to large block synthesis and structured synthesis design.
Traditional development of IC design in central processing units (CPU) comprises bottom-level blocks containing 10,000 or fewer cells. In contrast, large block synthesis (LBS) blocks can comprise LBS blocks containing 20,000 to 500,000 cells. Thus, LBS blocks can have higher performance than traditional blocks used in IC design.